The monster within
by robotmonkeynova
Summary: its time for the monkey teams upgrades, but the team will not stand still.plus what is with chiros weird dream? does it have to do with the new member? read and find out ! ( i dont own the monkey team ciro does, the only character i own is willow, her pro


**The monster within **

Intro see theme song

" _well this is it time for your upgrades monkey team" chiro said as he headed for Gibson's lab when he realized that no one was coming he looked over his shoulder to find only antauri standing behind him the boy sighed " dare I ask where the rest of the team is?"_

_antauri only shrugged and went over to the lab while chiro went towards the main room the robots hallways where pitch black and nothing could be seen it was strange when the lights were off chiro shivered as he continued through the dark hallways " monkey team, where are you guys!" _

_no one answered the boy then continued his journey to find his missing team he was halfway to the main room when a sudden clang got his attention the boy slowly turned on his heel to peer behind him no one was and there no noise was heard only the heavy breathing of the young leader somewhat satisfied with his find he turned towards the next room he was about to enter the room when a sudden breeze stopped him in his tracks he stood there; shaking rapidly too scared to move then a long slimy tongue licked the side of his cheek and a hiss echoed off the narrow walls chiro screamed and turned around to face the creepiest monster he ever seen; its eyes were blood red, and a long face with a open mouth full of rows of teeth the creature was taller than him and his fur was dripping blood soaking the floor chiro screamed and tried to run to a different part of the robot but the monster grabbed the boys shirt and pulled him to his face when it saw the boy shiver its mouth curled into a sly smile " whats the matter boy, do you fear me?"_

_Chiro held both of his hands up to his face, not wanting to face the evil menace "what do you want with me and who are you!" Instead of answering the creature tossed chiro into the air and opened his mouth the boy was falling fast, screaming his lungs out and before he knew it he was inside of the monsters stomach _

_He opened his eyes but he saw nothing but darkness "where am I let me out now you stupid monster!" _

_Silence was his only reply it seemed like hours of quietness until whispering came through, it kept getting louder at first he could not hear it then as it came closer he could hear it easily first came a feminine voice " beware the monster within" she whispered then 4 other voices chorused with hers all saying the same thing it kept on getting louder and louder until chiro could not take it anymore he curled up into a little ball and covered his ears but it could not drown out the horrible sounds of the many echoing voices that rang through his ears_

_Then he heard someone calling his name over and over again chiro whimpered and curled up further until he felt a hand on his shoulder he opened his eyes to see a bright light and a hand reaching for him he grabbed the giant hand and it pulled him to safety._

The boy woke up screaming he looked around to see if the monster was still there the only thing he saw was a black robot monkey staring at him chiro began to calm down and quietly went back under the covers, trying to go back to sleep but with a feeling that he was being watched it did not help him he groaned and sat up again glaring at his fellow teammate "hey do you mind im trying to sleep here!"

Antauri watched his leader fume over being watched but it did not faze him "chiro, we are all worried about you I think you have come down with something that is why I am watching over you"

The boy glared again but curiosity got the best of him and he reached to feel his forehead it was really warm maybe antauri was right "okay, I believe you"- he looked at the black monkey "no offence, But its really creepy to know that you staring at me with those eyes of yours I mean its like having a ghost watching me"

Before antauri could reply the sliding doors opened both looked towards the entrance but no one was there " I sense someone is here chiro, don't worry I will protect you" getting into a fighting stance antauri was ready for anything or so he though he did not see what was above his head until it was on top of him literally chiro laughed at the sight of the second in command monkey being pinned down by the new purple member of the team his snickering stopped as he began to cough alerted by the sudden change antauri slipped from underneath the other robot and came to his leaders side " chiro, I told you that your sick please go back to sleep I can handle the team if you- " you mean _I_ will have control of the team" both turned their attention to the female monkey at the boys reactions she smiled and went over to stand next to antauri " I mean maybe I could lead the team, im young yea but I can handle everyone please antauri"

A hour later of pleading with her teammates antauri finally agreed after realizing that she would not back down willow smiled as antauri left the room she came next to chiro and jumped onto his bed, curled up into a ball and smiled at him " I heard you scream boy im worried about you I can sense your fright please tell me what is troubling you and I think that its not antauri's weird eyes, I mean you have been hanging around us robot monkeys for like I don't know how long, and now you just start getting freaked out!" she paused and watched the boy shift to the right side of his bed this annoyed willow so she quietly crept over beside him lifted up his ear to her mouth and…. "WAKEUP CALLLLLLLLLLL!" at the sudden scream the boy jumped up to the ceiling of his room and came down looking quite annoyed he glared at the robot monkey " willow! Do you mind! I was trying to sleep, and aren't you supposed to take care of the team they are training right now I hope you know!"

She smirked " oh I believe that you wont have to worry about a thing, I turned up the machine thingy mentally with my powers as soon as antauri put me in charge but im sure there fine, and another thing you will learn about me boy is that I don't like to be ignored"

"And _I_ don't like being called "boy" all the time" chiro countered as he faced the small animal willow seemed confused with what chiro said "then I have a question why does the sprx-77 always call you boy?"

chiro sighed at the monkeys stupidity and replied "for one thing he doesn't call me "boy" he calls me "kid" and another thing I wont tell you what is bugging me because 1.you just came into this world 2.you don't know a lot of things and 3.your also a baby!"

This seemed to not phase the monkey instead she smiled and jumped off his bed "since you're not going to talk to me im going to help the team I sense that they are in danger, you stay here and get some sleep"

reluctantly chiro slid back underneath the covers and fell asleep willow silently crept out of his room and headed towards the training room, clashing and booming noises erupted from the inside as she entered willow saw the rest of the monkey team screaming and running for their lives willow smiled and mentally destroyed the machines, making the team stop running when he noticed her antauri rushed up to her "willow! I know that you were behind this! I put you in charge for 5 minutes and this is what happens where you always this troublesome with your recent boy!"

the younger robot did not do anything this made antauri suspicious as he stood there antauri did not notice that a discarded metal piece of the practice machine was floating above his head until it was almost hit him he scurried out of the way before it made contact and hid behind sparks trying to get away from the crazy monkey sparks was clueless and looked at antauri giving him a look that said " what are you doing behind me" realizing this antauri gave him a sly smile and went out from behind him he cleared his throat " well, im sorry for the inconvenience team you can blame young willow for that someone must wake up chiro so he can get us ready for tomorrow morning" he looked around the room no one volunteered except willow who was jumping up and down bouncing behind Gibson " except willow" at this willow slumped down on the floor much to the relief of the blue monkey as she went to the floor he continued " Gibson you will go get him since you seem so eager to get out of willows way" Gibson said nothing and slipped away from the rest of the team as soon as he left antauri took command again " everyone else must go to their room until we are repaired" they all nodded and they each raced towards their colored tubes except willow who looked at antauri as if he were crazy he sighed " I forgot that you don't have a room yet so I suggest you go with Otto, since you almost have the same I.Q. as him" she let this sink in for a minute then she glared at Gibson first then shoved it off & leapt into the air and rushed towards Otto at top speed the green monkey was unprepared for her and got slammed into the opposite side of his tube then before he could say "get off!" the monkeys all got swept up into their rooms.

Meanwhile Gibson reached the boys room he unlocked to door and crept inside making sure not to wake him when he reached the bed Gibson gently shook the boy, when that did not work he jumped on his bed and jumped harder finally chiro groaned and sat up in the bed, but Gibson did not stop annoyed chiro grabbed the monkeys pointed top and lifted him up to his face "Gibson, why are you jumping on my bed?" after being lifted up he did not know what to say then " um… disobeying doctors orders, if you remember the poem you would know what im talking about um as I recall it said " mom called the doctor or something" chiro sighed and replied " im commanding you to stop jumping on my bed, now what the heck are you doing here anyway? I was sleeping"

Gibson stared at his leader then smiled "antauri says that it's _your_ job to get us ready for tomorrow now if you would come with me and help call the others" he jumped out of the boys hands and started towards the door way, before leaving Gibson looked back an saw chiro climb out of bed and double click his badge, transforming him into his hyper mode after he transformed chiro followed Gibson out the door and to the main room.

As they ventured towards the main room they remained quiet until chiro spoke up "so um Gibson what is I supposed to help you guys with? Is it have to do with training?" he looked over and waited for a response but Gibson remained silent until they got to the main room then he replied " no, it does not have to do with training since you're the leader you must upgrade us for new upcoming battles" as this was said chiro stopped in his tracks when he did not say anything Gibson continued " well are we going to get the others or just stand here all day" the monkey continued on walking, not realizing that their leader was still standing behind him only when Gibson reached his tube the leader spoke up " Gibson, I cant do it im afraid of what mite happen, in the dream one of you guys attacked me or something, I cant explain it but I think it was you" by this time chiro was on the ground, not noticing that Gibson was next to him until " mobile I am the one who attacked you, but I don't thing so but if it would make you feel better don't upgrade me just the others, but I caution you if im not like the rest of the team you could risk my demise do you understand?" the boy could not talk so he just nodded in response when he looked up the blue monkey was gone deciding against looking for him he ran for the first tube that was inline: the red one, taking in a deep breath the boy walked inside the colored tube and before he knew it he was sucked up into the red monkeys room.

Sparks room was quiet and seemed empty as chiro stepped inside he did not notice that two black eyes were staring at him "sparks hello? Are you here its time for your upgrade!" sparks did not respond until he made sure that chiro was in the middle of the room the n he swooped down and yelled "BOO!" the boy jumped in surprise and hid in the robots capsule, if he could ever fit in it as he struggled to fit inside he heard someone laughing at him "haha! Your so easy to scare kid, are you're you're the leader?" realizing who it was chiro glared at him " well you didn't have to scare me half to death sparks, now hold still I have to fix you" he slipped out of the capsule and tried to capture the red monkey but he dodged every move he made this was getting frustrating to chiro this continued until the boy got an idea calling for his powers he jumped in the air and yelled " THUNDER PUNCH!" as he hit the ground the electricity surrounded the room shocking sparks until he shut down when he saw the monkey fall he rushed up to him and grabbed the limp monkey, carried him to the working table, and chained him down. Then getting out his tools he began to work on him.

Later on his work was done and as soon as his tools were put away and the monkey was unchained chiro raced out of the room and went to the next member of the team.

Nova was just as hard to get to shut down as sparks, with attacks coming left and right chiro was overwhelmed he didn't know what to do then he saw a opening and struck nova, sending her smashing through the wall, this was a mistake she got so angry that she activated her new found power, next thing chiro knew he was smashed against the wall struggling against the heat wave he called to her "NOVA! Stop this I just want to upgrade you jeez why do you guys have to be so difficult!"

But she did not stop, lucky for him her power was limited soon she began to weaken and finally shut herself down when he saw her stop he rushed to her debating whether or not he should get the upgrade over with or to put her in medical " the upgrade can wait she's really hurt" he though as he turned towards the door and raced out when he saw the medical room he ran straight towards the repair room and set her inside of a recovery tank after that was done chiro went to the blue tube, but he remembered what Gibson said and decided to go to ottos room.

"all right you two lets get this over with, come on now im not playing any games I got shocked, and cooked and im not about to get almost killed again" chiro called as he stepped inside ottos room to his surprise he found willow and Otto just sitting there waiting to get the "surgery" as willow called it over with chiro smiled as he realized that they were not going to do anything to hurt him, but he was wrong for some reason Otto began to growl at the leader, making chiro step back " whoa, whats wrong with you how come your doing that?" chiro asked as the green monkey came closer, willow did nothing except just sat there watching Otto chase the leader around the room until she got sick of that and mentally flew both boys on the ceiling " all right I had enough of all this chasing" she said to Otto as she walked underneath him but when she got to the boy she smiled and said " how about I make you a deal my boy I will hold the green one still, in fact I think I will do that to all of your teammates, in return you will upgrade me last or not at all it depends on you none of you know anything about my insides so I suggest that you do it unless you enjoy "hanging out" hahahahahaha! Man I am just too funny today, well what say you boy?"

Reluctantly the boy agreed and willow let them down literally as chiro recovered he saw willow pin down Otto she looked at chiro and yelled "well what are you waiting for? Monkey eve?" not wanting to anger another female chiro rushed to them and got out his tools at the sight of the strange machine Otto began to squirm but she held him down until he was tired of struggling but when chiro stuck the drill in him he began to scream in pain this made the boy stop and look at the purple monkey " well what are you looking at me for" he sighed " just down sit there willow, do something!" she had to think for a moment then she ran towards the exit, leaving chiro with the struggling monkey " WILLOW YOU CANT JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS HELP!" after a while willow came back with a strange claw like thing she then went up to Otto and pushed it into his arm, after it went in his struggling began to subside then it stopped all together then he closed his eyes and went to sleep chiro looked at Otto then at willow " what did you do to him!" noticing that the boy was freaking out willow put a hand on his shoulder, and when he looked at her she spoke "listen I just made him sleep he's just fine, but it will not last long so I suggest that you start working again before he wakes up" after hearing that he was ok chiro began to work on him again, along with the company of the young monkey. as he worked willow began to get bored so she tried to start a conversation " hey I heard what you said to the blue one, um Mr. Hal Gibson was it? Well anyway you said something about your dream, that one of us goes nuts and attacks you and ya think it was him am I correct?" chiro stopped working on Otto and turned to face her " do you absolutely have to listen to _every_ conversation that I have with my team! And the blue one likes to be called Gibson, nothing else" willow watched as he began to work on the robot again feeling like she made him mad she tried again " yea, I have to listen to everything that is said cause that is what I was taught" she smiled at a new thought " and Im sure that you would like to know what sparks said after he recovered from you shocking him" she looked down at Otto to see him flinch at the machines contact " hey I think that has waking up now so I would stop if I were you" the green monkey then sat up before he was done and looked around the room then suddenly he began to dance on top of willows head much to the girls dismay chiro laughed until he saw a vein poke out of her head then without warning she made her powers fling the dancing monkey across the room and landed him inside of his capsule bed after this was done she looked at chiro and grinned " next up" she said as she ran to the door when chiro got over the shock he ran to catch up with her " will he be ok?" the robot grinned and replied " oh, don't worry he's going to be fine, but being flung across the room will leave huge marks so I suggest that he may not battle for a while, by the way who's next?" chiro looked ahead and dropped down to the main room and waited for willow to catch up, when she did not fall beside him he began to worry he went to the green tube and called "come on willow you better catch-up" no one respond the he felt someone poke his shoe he looked down to find willow behind him with a ketchup bottle in her hand his mouth dropped "how…. Did you just… you were... up… there.." he slapped his head and slowly slid his hand down it " okay young monkey how the heck did you get down here without me knowing!" before she responded willow took a handful of the red liquid in her hand and shoved it in her mouth then she said " you said you wanted ketchup, so I got some for you, but I get first dibs" she them smiled " oh and by the way who did you say was next on the list I WANNA KNOW NOW!" chiro grumbled something that she could not make out and turned to her " antauri is the one that's next but I don't really think that he needs it" he said as he walked up to the black tube and stepped inside before they got sucked up willow made a comment " well I hope you upgrade him so that he could stop talking gibberish all of the time" chiro couldn't help but laugh at what she said then they were both transported to the black monkeys room, he wasn't that hard to find he was meditating in the center of his room when they came in he could sense them " welcome, I believe that you're here for my upgrade am I correct chiro?" without stepping forward the boy nodded he was about to reach out for antauri but he put a claw up opened his eyes and looked at his leader " chiro I don't need a upgrade but Gibson does and don't think that I don't know about novas incident, and you willow are very a very devious little monkey what you did with Otto was very smart, however it made him go kind of crazy and he's tearing up his room not to mention that he almost killed nova by slightly tipping the recovering tube. Almost knocking it over lucky for you I was there, now please settle him down before we are sent into space, oh and don't forget to get the rest of the upgrades done, oh and chiro please be careful we are trying to save the world not destroy it " without another word chiro raced down the black tube with willow struggling to keep up.

When they reached the entrance of the tube a green streak of light rushed past them knocking them both over, while chiro recovered willow followed Otto to were nova was, she was still getting repairs and not ready to come out yet this made willow worry about her safety, she was unprepared when Otto knocked over her tank again but this time the top came off making a mess of the recovery room willow stopped but not in time the floor was very slippery and she went sliding all over the room along with the very hyper monkey when he was close enough willow grabbed him and mentally flung him in a tube, closing the lid behind him when he was safely asleep she quickly ran over to nova, who was on the floor by now covered in the strange liquid willow reluctantly grabbed her and set up the tube again, and plugged it back in. then after that was done willow waited for their leader to come and find out what she did.

"I can't believe that you were going to leave Otto in a recovery tank, ya could have killed him!" said chiro as he walked her to the main room, the upgrades were done except for her, willow denied that she needed it but the boy was willing to risk the damage. As soon as they reached their destination willow went inside the purple circular chair and waited for chiro to do his work. He went by her side and got out his tools she flinched as she saw all the tools that would be used when chiro was ready she shut down and he began his work first was the cerebrum when he got the covering off he was greeted by a grapevine full of circuits and gadgets this made the boy kind of nervous but not wanting to give up he began his work, which was not easy willow was not built like the rest of the monkeys she had twist and turns that he never even seen before after a while he was finished with her head and was ready to close her up when he accidentally sliced one of her wires, but did not notice it as he put the covering on then he tapped on her back making her restart herself, willow looked around the room with cold glassy eyes when she saw chiro staring at her something happened her line of vision became red and her mind told her too kill, she was about to slice chiros head off but he walked away before she could then someone called out to them " CHIRO, ANTAURI! SOMEONE! HELP ME!" the shouting was coming from the recovery room, nova was in there! Before she could shout anymore the rest of the team rushed to her rescue the noise snapped willow out of her evil trance and realizing what has happened she raced with the others to find out what was wrong.

When the team reached to recovery room nova was on the ground just sitting there waiting to be picked up by someone when she saw everyone watching her she got upset and glared at them " well is someone going to help me or what?" the only one to help her was antauri, he grabbed her and rushed towards her room leaving the rest to just sit and wait after a while chiro finally spoke up " its getting late guys time for bed everyone to their rooms" after he said this everyone ran to their tubes except willow, she stood behind the leader unknowing to him when he sensed someone behind him he turned around but she climbed up to the ceiling out of view when he was sure that no one was behind him chiro faced forward and walked to his room with the young monkey behind him.

Chiro reached his room and gathered his clothes getting ready for a quick shower when willow crept out of his tube and snuck into the bathroom her eyes shone a vibrant red as she went behind the boy, getting ready to slice through his soft skin when he turned around and faced her they stared at each other for a moment then chiro let out a chilling scream, he did not notice that she was turned evil then before the rest of the team could come willow sliced open his arm he collapsed on the floor from the shock she smiled and bent down to take a bite when a hand grabbed her she turned around to stare into the two black eyes of the green monkey

"What happened to chiro willow? And whats wrong with your eye color I thought they were green"

she slowly got closer to Otto as willow got closer he began to back up until his back was up against the wall he began to shake as he realized what she was going to do by the time she was very close another monkey barged into the room

"willow, Otto, whats going on here?" they both turned to face the black monkey he was standing in the doorway with a unpleasant look on his face then without knowing it willows eyes turned back to there vibrant green as they did she looked around the room with a confused look when she laid her eyes on Otto he gulped loudly and started shaking then she turned to antauri

"Antauri, what happened why am I in chiros room and why is Otto shaking like he's been in the freezer?" but instead of answering he just stood there sighing the young monkey ran towards the door.

The black monkey watched as willow walked passed him, without an explanation then he walked up to the shaking monkey and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Otto, whats going on here? What did willow do to you, and where is chiro?"

Otto looked at his brother with wide eyes and replied "I… I saw…. Her her" he looked down on the ground it was obvious that he was in shock so antauri gently grabbed him and carried the shaken monkey out of the room, unaware that chiro was on the ground, his arm was bleeding making a huge puddle on the floor.

"Help me please I can….t…..I…." he then passed out.

" all right monkey team I need a explanation and I need one now, especially _you_ miss willow" antauri said as he stepped into the main room, but to his dismay most of the team was gone except Gibson who was sitting at the huge computer, not knowing that antauri entered the room. so he silently set his shaken brother in his green chair and crept up behind the blue monkey and placed a hand on his shoulder, the result was Gibson jumping to the ceiling and a near death experience ( a/n: for those who don't know Gibson activated his drills I just didn't know how to put it up sorry well anyway back to the story) antauri's response was a quick glare and a blocking with his own attack Gibson was surprised that antauri would do something like this afterward he deactivated his drills and cleared his throat " antauri, I didn't know that you had it in you to do such a thing….." he then looked passed antauri to see the shaking Otto " and what happened to Otto?" the black monkey paused and stared into Gibson's black eyes "I am unsure of what happened to Otto, all I know is that young willow did something to him, oh and chiro is up in his room I can sense that he is weak so you better go check on him while I try to find the rest of the team, do you know where I could start my search?" he watched as Gibson put a hand on his chin then he snapped his fingers and stared at antauri " I think that sparks is with nova, but I am unsure of where willow is I am sorry, well I better go check on our leader sayonara antauri- san!" he ran passed antauri and ran towards the orange tube, and got sucked up in a flash antauri sighed and went to the females tube and got vacuumed up at once.

When antauri got to the room he found nova resting in her capsule, with sparks by her side he knew that he had been waiting for her to waken up since they had found her, sparks looked terrible his eyes were drooped and his fur was shaggy but he still waited for her antauri felt sympathy for sparks he knew that they loved each other but they stubbornly resisted their feelings even though it was only a day since they found her antauri went up to sparks reached out but decided against it then he cleared his throat this made the red monkey turn around and face him and grinned

"Um... heh heh whats up antauri? How's it going I was just um watching nova you know making sure that she was all right so um yeah"

Antauri watched sparks carefully as he nervously stepped back towards nova he held back a laugh at the younger monkeys behavior and calmly said "sparks I have a question, do know where the new member is at I cannot seem to find her, and whats with you always hanging around her for?" he said as he pointed to the sleeping female at this he heard sparks gulp loudly and when he looked up he was shaking sparks went behind novas capsule looked at antauri

"Well I have no idea where willow is besides what do you think I am her babysitter? And im only looking out for novas well being you know that we are a team and we must look out for our own am I correct?"

"Hmm well if your not a babysitter them why are you "sitting" nova? Antauri asked as he got closer to the capsule then he looked into his eyes and asked " besides I asked if you knew where young willow is not if you had a new job and there for…." Then before antauri could continue a scream erupted through the robot both boys ran to the door, leaving for chiros room.

When they reached the boys room Gibson was on the floor next to chiro, his hands were torn off and he was bleeding more than the boy was antauri rushed to him and gently picked up his limp body he then looked at sparks waiting for him to help the boy but he did nothing he just stood there staring at the bleeding form then antauri did something that he would not usually do he screeched at sparks, this got his attention for he immediately looked in his direction and as soon as there eyes met antauri pointed to chiro

" sparks I suggest that you help out the boy, unless you want to be leaderless _again_ while I help out Gibson"

he quickly did as he was told and went towards to elevator with a quick wave of his hand the sprx-77 was down the tube while antauri was left alone in the room he looked down at the wounded monkey and tried to wake him by gently shaking his body at first he did not respond then he opened his eyes the first thing that he saw was a furry black face and bright green eyes at first he was afraid then realizing who it was he calmed down then before he passed out antauri gazed down at him

" Gibson, how did you get in that condition who did this to you and chiro do you know?"

unfortunately Gibson had barley any energy left to respond but he did anyway

" an..tauri, I….i know wh…o di did this to u..s it it was willoooooooo" he then shut himself down.


End file.
